


Разлука на пользу

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Genderswap, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: В Ширай Рю все знали об их отношениях, несмотря на старательные попытки Хасаши делать вид, будто бывший соперник наведывался к ней сугубо в рабочих и дружеских целях. И плевать, что её громкие, отнюдь не дружеские стоны были особенно слышны вечерами, когда ученики расходились по комнатам, и дворы клана наполнялись предательской тишиной, в которой скрыть что-то интимное практически не представлялось возможным.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Kudos: 4





	Разлука на пользу

Куай каждый раз тяжело переносил длительную разлуку со Скорпией. Огромное расстояние, разделявшее территории Ширай Рю и Лин Куэй, становилось серьёзным препятствием в отношениях лидеров клана, а упрямая Скорпия наотрез отказывалась передать управление своему лучшему ученику и переехать в горы, чем причиняла ещё больше душевной боли Саб-Зиро.

В Ширай Рю все знали об их отношениях, несмотря на старательные попытки Хасаши делать вид, будто бывший соперник наведывался к ней сугубо в рабочих и дружеских целях. И плевать, что её громкие, отнюдь не дружеские стоны были особенно слышны вечерами, когда ученики расходились по комнатам, и дворы клана наполнялись предательской тишиной, в которой скрыть что-то интимное практически не представлялось возможным — Скорпии было удобнее существовать в иллюзии скрытности, и Куай не торопился её переубеждать.

Сегодня он наконец-то смог оторваться от рутинных дел, первую половину перепоручив советникам и заместителям, а вторую отложив в бесконечно растущую гору «на потом», из которой, как известно, уже ни одно дело не выбиралось завершённым. Криомансер не сомневался, что возлюбленная будет занята не меньше, однако ради редких близких встреч даже ответственная Скорпия могла позволить себе ненадолго забыть об обязанностях Великого мастера.

В её доме Куая уже ждал накрытый низкий столик. На льняных салфетках стояли чашки с рисом и тушёными овощами, от пряного запаха которых у криомансера тут же разыгрался аппетит. Скорпия жестом пригласила его присесть и подала зелёный чай — с некоторых пор оба мастера решили воздерживаться от употребления спиртного, поскольку ничто так не портит положительные впечатления от романтического свидания, как грязные пьяные приставания и утреннее похмелье, после которого никаких приятных воспоминаний не было в помине. При личных встречах Ханами всегда готовила сама, поддерживая определённую семейность в их отношениях. За эти пять лет они и вправду смогли стать семьёй — пока ещё маленькой, но такой, к которой оба отчаянно стремились после трагической потери самых близких людей.

Куай не сводил глаз со Скорпии, пропуская мимо ушей наполненный гордостью и толикой хвастовства рассказ о том, каких успехов достиг её лучший ученик. Выбившиеся из строгой причёски локоны придавали образу Хасаши милой небрежности, а домашнее одеяние и вовсе сбивало с толку — как эта, на первый взгляд обыкновенная женщина могла быть одной из сильнейших защитниц Земного царства? Нет, здесь и сейчас она была скорее покорной супругой, нежели грозной воительницей. Не Скорпия, не Порождение ада, не Великий мастер Ширай Рю. Просто Ханами Хасаши.

— …так как ты на это смотришь, Куай?

Саб-Зиро рассеянно встрепенулся, с потрохами выдав самого себя. Скорпия чуть сильнее стиснула деревянные палочки в ладони и вздохнула, подавляя раздражение.

— Тренировочный поединок между Фрост и Такедой, — терпеливо повторила она, — оценим нынешний потенциал учеников, а заодно свои способности как наставников. Проигравший мастер выполнит желание победителя. Любое, — глаза Хасаши кокетливо блеснули.

— Ханами, я ждал нашей встречи целый месяц не для того, чтобы обсуждать с тобой успехи Такеды, — Куай аккуратно протянул руку, не задевая посуду, и опустил ладонь на всё ещё сжатый кулак Скорпии, мягко поглаживая, — нам нужно быстрее закончить с ужином. Я знаю, что ты очень талантлива не только в кулинарии.

На миг Скорпия с наигранной обидой надула губы, но спустя пару секунд на её лице появилась ухмылка.

— А я думала, что тебе будет интересно послушать о том, чего добиваются конкуренты Лин Куэй, — язвительно произнесла она, — и вообще у меня сегодня голова болит, так что… — Ханами томно отвела взгляд и изящно заправила длинный локон за ухо, откровенно дразня криомансера, — ты прав насчёт ужина. Поедим и отправимся спать. Ты ведь, наверное, устал с дороги?

Куай успел подзабыть о её любви к подобным заигрываниям. Скорпия обожала испытывать его терпение, накаляя обстановку, но в этот раз, видимо, решила смягчиться. То ли из-за лица Куая, красноречивее слов выражавшего «если ты не прекратишь, я возьму тебя прямо на этом столе», то ли из-за собственного нежелания перегибать палку с игрой в недоступность. Всё-таки она тоже нуждалась в этой близости.

Они оставили ужин и переместились в спальню, попутно избавляясь от одежды (в этот момент Хасаши стыдливо пожалела о том, что не сообразила сразу надеть нижнее бельё для особых случаев).

— Сегодня без экспериментов? У меня есть пара идей, — Скорпия обвила руками шею криомансера, притягивая к себе для поцелуя.

— Сохрани их до следующего раза, — он провёл ладонями по её талии, и прохлада, исходившая от его пальцев, доставляла Хасаши дополнительное удовольствие.

Их губы вновь слились в поцелуе, и Куай скользнул ладонью ниже, заставив Скорпию сладко застонать. Он мягко прикусил её нижнюю губу, ощущая лёгкое головокружение от предвкушения долгожданной ночи, которую они проведут в объятиях друг друга.

Его губы переместились на шею Хасаши, оставляя дорожку из нежных поцелуев. Скорпия задышала чаще и одной рукой стиснула волосы Куая, а другой сжала его плечо.

— Не останавливайся, — простонала она, резко втягивая воздух, когда криомансер поцеловал выпуклость её груди. Сомкнув губы вокруг соска, Куай начал глубоко и с наслаждением посасывать, затем медленно приподнял Скорпию и усадил на себя верхом, продолжая ласкать её и дразнить пальцами.

Ханами тяжело дышала от непреодолимого желания заняться с ним любовью. Она поцеловала Куая в уголок рта, в нижнюю губу, и после их языки сплелись, а прикосновения стали более горячими.

Скорпия гладила плечи и грудь криомансера, обводя пальцами ключицы и своими ласками заставляя его стонать, запрокинув голову. Она наклонилась и скользнула языком вниз по его груди, ощущая солоноватый вкус кожи, покрывшейся мелкими капельками пота.

— Ханами… — хрипло пробормотал Саб-Зиро, стиснув её бедра. Скорпия устремила на него глаза, встретившись со взглядом, затуманенным смесью любви и вожделения. Он приподнял её за талию, чтобы освободить свою твёрдую плоть, а потом вновь усадил возлюбленную на себя.

Она издала громкий стон, вцепившись в его сильные руки, и он приподнял таз, входя до конца. Хасаши вскрикивала при каждом движении, подстраиваясь под его ритм. Постепенно удовольствие внутри неё нарастало, и, спустя несколько толчков, взорвалось осколками блаженства. Вскоре кульминации достиг и Куай, и прижал Скорпию к своей груди, нежно прошептав её имя.

— Иногда разлука идёт нам обоим на пользу, — промурлыкала Хасаши, прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к ровному биению сердца криомансера.

— Правда? — Куай тихо рассмеялся, поглаживая её волосы.

— Ага. Ну, каждый день мы бы так точно не смогли.

— Мы это ещё не проверяли, поэтому говори за себя, дорогая.

Скорпия насмешливо фыркнула.

— Теперь мы можем обсудить поединок?

— Ты знаешь, каким будет моё желание, если Фрост победит.

— Знаю. И моё будет таким же.


End file.
